


Poot: ORIGINS

by BleachProductions



Category: Poot - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions
Summary: This takes place way before Return Of Poot or Night Of Poot. POOT: ORIGINS! ENJOY!     BY: GUMMI





	Poot: ORIGINS

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place way before Return Of Poot or Night Of Poot. POOT: ORIGINS! ENJOY! BY: GUMMI

It was a cold night in early 2017.. It was very snowy.. "Hey Drago! Since it's so snowy, we should build a snowman!" said Dany. "That sounds like a great idea Dany!" Drago replied. So they built their snowman. It started to.. twitch.. They didn't notice it yet..  
"We should name him poot." said Drago. Then they noticed. "Drago it's coming to life!" yelled Dany. Poot had been born. Poot then grabbed Dany's arm and pulled it out of his arm socket. Then he started whipping his own creators with his arm. "WHY POOT, WHY?!" yelled Drago. Poot and Drago's eyes met. "I am doing this so I can become powerful. No more will humans rule this land! Snowmen forever!" Poot yelled. Then with two last whips, Drago and Dany were dead. 

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Well, Poot. You have done a good job. What took you so long to come here and report your mission success?" said The Unknown Figure. "I am sorry. Drago and Dany took a while to make me. They are dead now, so why does it matter?" Poot said. "Poot, you don't understand. All of the other admins and mods want to TAKE MY POWER!" The Unknown Figure yelled at Poot. "I am s- sorry, master.." Poot was crying. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE, AND KILL SHINYSUGAR!" The Unknown Figure screamed. Poot went to do his job.

ONE DAY LATER...

"Poot.. I thought you were a good admin.. Why are you doing this?" Shiny said while crying. "I am doing it because he told me.." Poot said. "Who? Who is he, Poot?!" Shiny yelled. "I cannot tell you.. Goodbye.." Poot said. Poot then started to eat Shiny alive, starting with her legs, to make the most pain. "AGHHH!!" Shiny yelled. After Poot was done, he burped. "That was some good lunch.." Poot said.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"Thanks Poot. You have done well. I need you to kill Isolated and Jimbo." The Unknown Figure said. "Master, why must I kill everyone? They are my friends.." Poot asked sadly. "POOT, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T DO THIS, I WILL RIP YOU APART BIT BY BIT!!" The Unknown Figure yelled. Poot just cried and did his job.

ONE HOUR LATER...

Poot shoved his stick arm down Jimbo's throat while punching him repeatedly. Jimbo eventually choked. Poot then snuck up behind Isolated Dragon and stabbed him through the back and out his chest.

"Why must I be this way?! WHY!?!?!" Poot yelled.

THE END.


End file.
